Consent
by Himitsu Miko
Summary: Their relationship was moving this direction. Roxas just wanted it to move faster. RikuRoku. PWP Pre-transition ftm!Roxas


**A/N:** The idea had been gnawing at my brain for a while.

 **Warnings:** Trans!Roxas (ftm), this is _pre-transistion_ so it is still penis in vagina sex. None of this bother you? Then proceed.

* * *

Riku has his mouth on Roxas's neck and his focus is blurring down to that simple action. Roxas knew his throat was going to be mostly black and blue tomorrow but right now that didn't matter because Riku was here and pressed close and Roxas couldn't quite remember how he had gotten in Riku's lap but he knew it was his favorite place to be.

So when the words "Fuck me," slip from his mouth it's accidental, really, but he had been waiting for it, the relationship had been building towards it and Roxas was almost going crazy. He knew why Riku was stopping short and hesitant, and, really, Roxas was thankful for it, but the tension was making it hard to focus even when Riku was nowhere in sight.

"Are you sure?" the words are murmured into his skin and Roxas is nodding. Close as they are Riku can feel the movement and his hands spring into action. Roxas feels hands moving from his hips and sliding under his shirt and up his sides. They left slight tingling sensations as they trailed and Roxas shivered. Riku's mouth makes it's way back up to connect with Roxas's as his hands move back down to hips and he shifts abruptly, laying Roxas down on the bed and hovering over him, lips still connected.

Suddenly there are hands on his again sliding up his stomach, shirt catching around wrists and Roxas feels his breath hitch once with anticipation. Riku's fingers pause when they hit the fabric of the chest binder and skirted around the seam to his sides and back down, mapping the skin. Riku's mouth shifts away again, down his neck and Roxas can't help the lift of his hips, impatient and needy. There's a soft chuckle against his skin and Roxas knows it to be an admission, pulling back and helping Roxas out of his shirt, leaving his torso bare except for the chest binder which they both knew wasn't going anywhere.

"Are you sure?" Riku asks again before he goes back to touching Roxas and Roxas _gets it_ he does, but right now he didn't need Riku pausing every few minutes to care.

"I'm sure." The words come out gentle enough, the frustration at being turned on and Riku moving too slow not coming through and Roxas isn't sure he'll be able to manage it again. But Riku's touching him again, lips trailing his collarbone, pressing kisses, hands back to mapping exposed skin and Roxas lifts his own arms to run up Riku's back, lifting the shirt with the action until it's stuck dangling around Riku's neck and armpits and he's forced to pull away again to discard the offending garment.

Roxas had seen Riku shirtless before but it felt different in this situation, more intimate and a lot more attractive and Roxas allows his hands to map skin as Riku comes back down to kiss him again.

This was moving too slow for Roxas, and it was getting near unbearable so using the kiss as a distraction, Roxas allows his hands to slide just under Riku's waistband, pulling down as his own hips push up and he manages just barely to catch friction against Riku's thigh as well and the kiss breaks with his gasp. Roxas can _see_ the question forming on Riku's lips again and before the words can escape into the air, Roxas is moving his hands and fumbling with Riku's fly. There's a soft breath, mostly amused, above him and Riku pulls back and away, decidedly disrobing completely before returning.

And Roxas had never seen Riku _naked_ before. His breath catches for a moment, hands reaching to feel parts that he had only ever felt beneath clothing before and he can see Riku wants this as much as he does, that he's only holding back because he's not sure Roxas will change his mind. And he understands, but Riku needs to understand that Roxas _won't_ change his mind and Roxas needs to convey that.

Riku's shifting back onto the bed and Roxas is ignoring his own fly in favor of just pushing his pants down, sliding over the slight bulge of his hips and exposing himself to view. He can't push his pants down anymore without sitting up, but that's okay because Riku is pulling them now, his mouth kissing Roxas's inner thighs as he does.

The clothing leaves his body and Roxas isn't _entirely_ sure where Riku threw it but that doesn't matter because Riku's turning back to him and Roxas can't reach him in time to silence the question forming. "Are you sure?" Riku asks again like they're not naked on his bed, like they're not both ridiculously turned on and needy. Like Roxas could have said no even if he wanted to.

"Yes." And it's mostly an exasperated sigh as Roxas wiggles on the bed, trying to get Riku's attention, trying to get him to just _get on with it_ \- and then Riku's touching him again. Hands on his inner thighs, mouth kissing his navel and working with way down and Roxas knows what is coming and can feel himself getting even wetter in anticipation.

Riku's tongue slides over his clit and Roxas simply moans, arching just slightly off the bed, knees coming up to plant his feet flat on the mattress and Riku's hands slide down to his ass, one hand drifting towards center and a thumb sliding into Roxas and he wiggles and the moan catches in his throat and he wants to press up into Riku's tongue and beg for more than just a single digit but Riku's moving away again, sliding up Roxas's body and he's _hoping_ they're moving on, hoping Riku's moving faster. And to make sure they are, once he feels Riku's erection accidentally touch him, Roxas lifts his hips and pushes down against it.

Riku's breath catches at that and Roxas wraps his legs around Riku's waist in indication, waiting and impatient all at once and Riku slides down just a little bit, to press a light kiss against Roxas's shoulder and the question comes yet _again_. "Are you sure?"

"Will you just fuck me already?"There's nothing but impatience in his tone now but Riku just smiles and shifts his balance, sliding one hand down to position himself and presses slowly into Roxas under him.

Roxas's eyes flutter closed and his fingers scratch against Riku's back and his hips press up and into the push, aiming to get Riku as deep as possible, where he stays for one moment before pulling out and thrusting. The rhythm starts slow and Riku focuses on marking Roxas, all over his shoulders and neck and Roxas is certain that tomorrow his friends will make comments but he doesn't _care_ because right now Riku is in him, and the thrusts are speeding to a more steady rhythm and _oh_ Riku's fingers are on his clit rubbing in time with his thrusts.

Roxas can't tell if he's melting or flying, eyes closed and arching up into Riku. He's distantly aware that he's scratching Riku's back and is almost certain that the skin's broken in at least one place but he can't find it in himself to care. Riku's free arm is on the bed for balance and he moves back up to kiss Roxas again. Roxas is certain he's sloppy in returning the kiss, between the inability to focus on anything but sensation and the moans that keep falling from his lips. He's breathing too heavy for the kiss to last very long because breathing through his nose is simply _not enough oxygen_ and he's pretty certain Riku knows the feeling because his forehead is simply pressed to Roxas's shoulder, a curtain of silver hair falling around it, but Roxas can feel the breaths hitting his skin.

And he's getting _closer_ and he's certain that Riku knows his way around a vagina better than most cis-males do and Roxas is elated because he's hitting all the right spots at all the right angles and the hand on his clit never stops and Roxas can _feel_ himself tensing, getting close, readying for orgasm and Riku's not far behind, he can tell even though they had never done this before- even though _he_ had never done this before.

And then nothing matters because the back of Roxas's eyelids goes white and his entire body tenses, pressing closer into Riku, pressing him deeper as Roxas comes, but Riku's still thrusting and Roxas can _feel_ that he's close and then suddenly something wet is shooting inside him and Riku is collapsing on top of Roxas just mere moments after Roxas collapsed himself.

They stay like that for a minute, still joined and basking in the moment and the small still lucid part of Roxas's mind wonders why the hell they didn't do this _sooner_.

"I'll buy you a morning after pill in a bit," Riku's voice breaks the silence and that hadn't even really occurred to Roxas- he didn't even think about condoms he was so rushed and he lets out a sigh, breath fluttering Riku's hair as neither had moved yet.

"Yeah. Thanks."


End file.
